


Have a Nice End of the World

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-14
Updated: 2005-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the world!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a Nice End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

It was on the news: a comet was on a collision course with earth. NASA and the military were powerless to stop it. The end of the world was coming and residents were advised to spend their last days with a family. Dawn sighed. Waiting for the world to end was boring. 

“Buffy, I’m going out”. 

“Where?” 

“Just out, I’ll be back later.” 

Buffy nodded. 

Dawn felt sorry for her sister, countless times she had saved the world and now everything was going to get wiped out by a giant flaming meteorite. She looked up at the night sky. It looked normal, black with twinkly bits but on the ground people were out in masses, looting, praying, shagging. That was the most depressing aspect of the current situation - everybody had someone but her. She approached the abandoned high school and climbed up to the roof. When she got there she was surprised to see a handsome man bent over a telescope. 

“What ya looking at?” 

“Dawn, I wasn’t expecting to see you,” Wesley commented. 

“What are you doing up here?” 

“I wanted to get a bird’s eye view” 

“You’re weird. Not many people want to see how they are going to die,” she said as she looked though the telescope. 

“Why are you here?” 

“I needed to get out for a while, being at home is depressing.” Dawn leaned on the wall and looked out over the town. “Is this the way you thought it would end?” 

“Honestly, no. I was expecting an apocalyptic death match between good and evil.” 

“Either way I die a virgin.” She gave Wesley a sly look. 

“I’m not sleeping with you, Dawn.” 

“Why not?” 

“It wouldn’t be right.” 

“Hello, world is ending this is not the time to be noble.” 

He crossed his arms. “And if this was an ordinary day, would you still be throwing yourself at me?” 

“Hell, yes.” 

Wesley was surprised by her answer. 

“I’ve had a crush on you for like two years now.” 

“And the end of the world has caused you to act on these feelings?” 

“Well I would have done it sooner, it’s just Buffy…” she was cut off by his lips Dawn wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. When they separated she was dazed. 

“Wow.” Dawn panted. “You’re a really good kisser” 

He smiled. “Well I have kissed over four women, are you sure you want to do this?” 

Dawn nodded, Wesley scooped her up in his arms “So where to?” she whispered in his ear. He raised an eyebrow and carried her downstairs. 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

Wesley traced his fingers over his young lover’s stomach. Dawn started to laugh. 

“What?” 

“Buffy’s face when she finds out we had sex on her desk.” 

He smiled. “Only a couple of hours to go.” 

She looked around. “You know this place looks pretty stable maybe we could use it as a bomb shelter.” 

“What about the others?” 

“They can find their own.” 

Wesley shook his head. “I don’t know, you and me left alone to repopulate humanity?” 

Dawn beamed and straddled him. “I’m game if you are.” Just as they were about to kiss, Dawn’s cell phone rang. “Hello?” 

“Dawn, where are you?” 

“It’s okay, Buffy, I’m safe.” 

“Go outside and look up.” 

“Is this a joke?” 

“No, just go outside.” 

Dawn shrugged and picked up her clothes. 

“Where are you going?” Wesley asked. 

“Up to the roof.” 

Wesley dressed and followed her when they got outside the sky was full of light it looked like a big fireworks display. The phone rang again. 

“Buffy?” 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” She could hear joy in her sister’s voice. 

“What happened?” 

“Willow, can you believe it?” 

“Cutting it a bit close isn’t she?” 

“Why are you upset? We’re all going to live, time to go frolic in the daffodils. Now come home you’ve got school tomorrow.” 

Dawn hung up and sighed. 

“Problem?” Wesley asked. 

“We’ve been saved, the world isn’t ending.” 

“Most would consider that a good thing.” 

“Yeah I guess.” (Except you’re probably never going to want to see me again) Dawn thought. Wesley kissed her passionately “I thought…” 

“That I was going to leave you? A thought has never been further from my mind.” 

“You mean it, you still want to be with me?” 

He nodded. 

“Buffy isn’t going to like this.” 

“I guess we’ll just have to butter her up first.” 

“How?” 

He wrapped an arm around her waist. “I don’t know, buy her a new desk?”


End file.
